


Craving

by Dreamy_Ideal



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Touch-Starved, powers au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-04-14 19:10:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14142675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamy_Ideal/pseuds/Dreamy_Ideal
Summary: Yixing wants to be touched.





	1. Chapter 1

Yixing wanted Kyungsoo to touch him.

He knew that Kyungsoo could. Yixing was a healer but the trade off was that it hurt to be in contact with him for more than a few seconds. Even Chanyeol their fire handler described it as a burning that he just could not take, the sensation of touching Yixing’s bare skin. Every new squad member was invited to shake hands with Yixing on their first day so the older members could laugh as they snatched their hand back in pain and confusion and wondered what the hell happened to them. Kyungsoo shook his hand and it was Yixing and the others left in confusion when he did nothing but stare at him in question, waiting for his hand to be let go. Kyungsoo said it didn’t hurt him. He could feel that it was supposed to, but it didn’t. Yixing thought about it ever since. The feeling of Kyungsoo’s hand lingering in his like no one else’s had before.

He wanted Kyungsoo to touch him.

Yixing knew that he couldn’t now, not when the name of the game was to do the exact opposite. It was the only way Junmyeon would let him spar with the other team members, afraid of what they might do to Yixing. He was the healer, he had to be careful with them. Nothing rough. They worked on evasion and tactics when they were with Yixing, a glorified tag game. One tap on the shoulder and the person was out. Never mind the fact that Yixing could heal himself and do it faster on himself than any other member of the team. Everything had to be gentle gentle. Especially when it came to sparing with Kyungsoo. Gentle gentle gentle. If they were in arm’s length of each other the match was over, according to their leader’s words. But Kyungsoo wouldn’t stand for that.

Yixing wanted Kyungsoo to touch him, and Yixing knew that he would.

Before every match he asked Yixing if he wanted him to hold back and, when Yixing said no, he let Yixing have it. There was no gentle with him. No cuts, no scars, nothing that would give him away to Junmyeon, but there was no let up either. It was all rough with him, near misses and close calls and so much work that Yixing was left gasping for breath and straining for ideas to avoid him, to win. Yixing liked it rough. He wanted it rougher.

He wanted Kyungsoo to touch him.

Yixing rolled out of the way, narrowly missing getting hit with a chuck of the maze wall that was blown away. Kyungsoo leapt through the resulting hole but Yixing didn’t stick around to see where he landed. Kyungsoo would take advantage of his hesitance and use it to fling a piece of the wall at Yixing’s head. No hesitate, no gentle.

“Do you want me to hold back?” Kyungsoo asked before the match like always, putting on his brass knuckles.

“I want it rough,” Yixing said for the first time instead of his usual one word decline. Kyungsoo looked at him blankly for a second, then his face broke into the most mischievous expression Yixing had ever seen on him. His blood rushed. “I usually win but make me work for it this time. I know you can.”

“I can.”

He did.

Yixing reversed the direction he was running in, narrowly missing getting caught by Kyungsoo’s arm. Kyungsoo was strong and fast but Yixing had to be faster. He dodged Kyungsoo’s hold even if he wanted to be caught up in it.

He wanted it so badly that he stopped in the middle of their match, Kyungsoo stopping some feet away from him. “Touch me,” Yixing said, throwing away the gloves he wore and pulling his sweat drenched shirt over his head. Kyungsoo raised a brow.

“You’ll lose.” Yixing shrugged.

“I want to do something else.”

Yixing was too far away from Kyungsoo to see the emotions that his eyes would give away, but he could see him turn his head left and right suspiciously. Yixing laughed. “It’s not a trap, I promise.” Kyungsoo had to understand exactly what Yixing was after. He was smart, he was observant, and every time Yixing flirted with him in the past he flirted right back. He was a man of his word though. He told Yixing that he would make him work for it.

Yixing ran into a dead end. He waited until he could no longer hear Kyungsoo’s footsteps, then threw up a small barrier around himself. Kyungsoo went crashing into it instead of Yixing and the force of his attack was reflected back at him, sending him flying backwards. Yixing borrowed from the light Baekhyun lent to him long ago, forming a shining staff. He leapt after Kyungsoo, staff aimed at his head. Kyungsoo ducked out of the way of it and in turn Yixing dodged the swing of his fist. The force behind the punch, however, sent Yixing sliding off to the side, his shoulder bumping hard up against a corner of the maze. Yixing threw up another barrier. Kyungsoo pulled back before he could run into it and receive the same treatment as before.

Kyungsoo pushed his hand through his sweat drenched hair before pulling off his shirt as well, left in the sleeveless white t-shirt he wore underneath. Yixing took in the way that his muscles tensed, took in the prominent veins running up his arms. He wanted to be held down by those arms. Yixing dropped the barrier again and jumped to the side to avoid the kick aimed at him.

They went on like this, like every sparring match. Attack, dodge, attack, narrowly avoid. Yixing worked for what he wanted by running from it. Kyungsoo kept it as rough as Yixing wanted, bringing down the walls of the maze around him as he chased after him, trying to tag him before time ran out.

Kyungsoo got him pinned again, another dead end that Yixing was too tired to work his way out of. Kyungsoo stepped closer to him this time before stopping. He was breathing heavily, chest heaving with each breath. Kyungsoo looked at him as though he was prey. Yixing wanted to be caught.

He made one last attempt to get past Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo caught him by the wrist, swinging him back up against the wall. His back stung from the force of the impact but a moan escaped Yixing’s lips. Skin against skin, for longer than a hair of a moment. Yixing could feel his wrist bruising under Kyungsoo’s hold. He moaned again, cock twitching. Kyungsoo loosened his hold and Yixing whined in protest.

“No, please, touch me.” They locked eyes. Yixing shamelessly reached down between them, palming his cock through his pants. Kyungsoo’s gaze drifted down to what he was doing then met his again, the look darker than before. His hand stayed on his wrist while the other slowly crawled up Yixing’s abs. Yixing tipped his head back against the maze wall, eyes falling shut. His muscles twitched in the path of Kyungsoo’s fingers. Kyungsoo’s name escaped his lips. His touch was light but it was amazing. “More.”

Yixing’s eyes flew open when he found he was moving. Kyungsoo picked him up, lowering him to the ground. His hands gripped Yixing’s waist and he writhed under the touch. It wasn’t normal to be this excited just to have hands on him. Yixing didn’t care. He continued to touch himself through his pants. “No no no.” Yixing gave another protest when Kyungsoo grabbed both of his wrists, pinning them up over his head. Kyungsoo swung a leg over his hip and straddled him. Yixing loved the feeling of his weight on him. Kyungsoo pinned him once in a fight and Yixing got off to the memory of it frequently. He wanted to come right at that moment. He wanted more of Kyungsoo’s touch. Yixing fought against his hold. Kyungsoo didn’t budge. Yixing pleaded with his eyes.

Kyungsoo leaned down and brought their lips together. It was so much all at once. Yixing brough Kyungsoo’s lower lip between his, sucking on it like he dreamed of doing. As they kissed Kyungsoo’s hand slid back down his chest. His fingers toyed with one of Yixing’s nipples, flicking it lightly before tugging against it. Yixing pulled away from Kyungsoo’s mouth, gasping. Kyungsoo shifted back and leaned down, his lips going to touch Yixing’s shoulder, then his collarbone. His touch was so soft. Then he reached Yixing’s other nipple, sucking the hard nub before biting down on it, tugging at it with his teeth.

Yixing cried out, hips bucking up but going nowhere thanks to Kyungsoo’s strong hold down on him. He began to plead incoherently, losing himself in the sensation of Kyungsoo’s lips and his fingers sliding across his sweaty chest. He wanted more. He wanted Kyungsoo to never stop touching him. He wanted to spend forever in that moment, so close to the edge but not wanting it to end.

Kyungsoo’s lips left his nipple. He kissed a trail up his body, stopping at his neck. Yixing shivered at the touch of his breath alone. When Kyungsoo sank his teeth into his skin Yixing broke down. He shook as he came hard into his pants, eyes rolling back and toes curling. The orgasm carried on until he couldn’t take it, aided by Kyungsoo’s almost innocent touches.

“I want to touch you next time.”

Later on, after recovering and taking a shower, Yixing sat at the kitchen table, his head resting on the surface. Kyungsoo chuckled as he sat a glass of water in front of him before taking the seat next to him.

“You literally passed out. Maybe we can ease into next time?” Yixing was still shaking a bit. He didn’t want to ease, he wanted more. But Kyungsoo seemed bothered by Yixing passing out so he agreed with a nod. As he sat up and drained the glass of water that was brought to him Kyungsoo moved to lay his hand on the tabletop. Kyungsoo wiggled his fingers when Yixing met his eyes in question.

“You want to touch me, ease into it.” Yixing licked his lips, reaching out, but before he could make contact the kitchen door swung open. Yixing quickly moved to grab his empty water glass as Junmyeon walked in, greeting them with an armful of grocery bags.

“Yixing I bought you--what happened to your wrist?”

Yixing didn’t noticed the bruise Kyungsoo left when he grabbed his wrist until Junmyeon pointed it out. He managed his best innocent shrug. “I was sparring with Kyungsoo today. He touched me this time.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I did say I have no self control lmao

Chanyeol wanted to be the one to touch Yixing.

He had the thought many times in the past but he was definitely thinking it as he drove them back to the base from their errand running. Yixing was in the back, whining softly as Kyungsoo ran a finger up and down his neck. Yixing had been asking for it, promising Kyungsoo that he had gotten better and wouldn’t go crazy after a few touches. He hadn’t exactly lied, he wasn’t going crazy, but it was easy to tell he was starting to get worked up. Chanyeol tried to keep an eye on the road and on the rearview mirror, watching as Yixing closed his eyes and leaned into Kyungsoo’s fingers.

Kyungsoo met Chanyeol’s eyes and Chanyeol quickly turned them back to the road, his cheeks flushing up. “Chanyeol’s right there in the front,” Kyungsoo said, and Chanyeol could hear the smirk in his voice. “Do you really want to get like this now?”

“I’m trying not to--” A groan cut into his words. Chanyeol looked into the mirror again. Kyungsoo had his mouth to Yixing’s neck and a hand under his shirt. So innocent, barely anything, but Yixing was responding like he had two dicks up his ass. It was incredibly hot, and Chanyeol had to focus hard on keeping his temperature in check unless he wanted the steering wheel to melt under his hands. Yixing opened his eyes and stared at Chanyeol with a half lidded gaze, his face almost as red as Chanyeol’s face. He looked like he was starting to say something but he licked his lips instead, responding to Kyungsoo’s touches.

“Yeollie, I’m sorry,” he said after a soft moan. “I’ll try to be quiet.”

He sounded embarrassed. “You don’t have to be,” he said quickly, hoping to ease him.

“I don’t think he can be,” Kyungsoo said. “I’m surprised you haven’t heard him before.”

Chanyeol had. He had passed by Yixing’s room once or twice when Kyungsoo wasn’t in theirs when it was time to turn in, expecting to hear something and never being let down. Being right there in the car though was so much different than being separated by a doorway.

“Your mouth.” Yixing saved him from having to put together a quick lie. His words made Chanyeol’s cock throb. “You said your mouth this time.”

“I just did.”

“Not there.” Kyungsoo laughed at the increased frustration in Yixing’s voice. Chanyeol pressed down harder on the gas pedal, looking for a secluded place to park.

“Chanyeol’s still here. Do you want him to see? Just how slutty you can get?”

Yixing whined again. “Yes, please, please.”

“That okay with you?”

“Yes, fuck, just let me park.”

Chanyeol quickly found an empty parking lot in front of a closed store. He got the van parked just as Yixing started to cry out. Chanyeol turned around to find that Kyungsoo didn’t wait for him to get parked. Yixing’s pants were shifted down just enough to get his cock out and Kyungsoo was leaned over, his mouth sliding up and down it slowly. One of Yixing’s hands found Kyungsoo’s back, his fingers clenching around his shirt while the other hand gripped around the seat.

Chanyeol couldn’t help himself. “You look so good like this Yixing.” He looked like a dream, eyes glazed over and fixed on Chanyeol, mouth hanging open slightly, tongue peaking out at the corner.

“It feels so good Yeollie,” Yixing said. “I’m sorry I’m so excited, I try not to. I know it’s not normal.”

“It’s fine,” Chanyeol assured him again. “It’s fine, I’m sure it’s amazing having someone to touch you finally.” Yixing nodded, bucking up into Kyungsoo’s mouth. “I would touch you if I could.” Chanyeol reached down to stroke his cock through his sweatpants.

“I want you to. You, Kyungsoo, both touching me.” Yixing whined as Kyungsoo pulled his mouth away, though he continued to pump his cock in his hand.

“How?”

“Yeollie’s so big, I want him to fuck me.” Chanyeol was practically shivering. “Yeollie fucking my ass and you fuck my mouth and I get to--I--”

Kyungsoo’s mouth found Yixing’s cock again and Yixing’s eyes rolled up, his hand reaching up to cover his mouth before his head tipped back. Chanyeol cursed himself watching Yixing come, body twitching, cum spilling out of the corner of Kyungsoo’s mouth. Chanyeol knew he was getting way too warm but he didn’t have a chance to get himself in check. As soon as Kyungsoo lifted up he gestured to his lips coated in Yixing’s cum, his eyebrows raised in a silent question. When Chanyeol got it he nodded.

“Fuck, yes.”

Kyungsoo shifted enough to reach Chanyeol’s mouth. He opened up at once, allowing Kyungsoo to push Yixing’s cum into his mouth. He swallowed it all eagerly, then groaned against Kyungsoo’s mouth as his hand came down on his cock.

“Get back here,” Kyungsoo said when they seperated.

Chanyeol didn’t need to be told twice. He sat beside Yixing in the middle seat, leaving enough room for Kyungsoo to sit so he could lean over and take Chanyeol into his mouth. He couldn’t take Chanyeol completely, but he didn’t need to. Between the wet heat wrapped around his leaking head and Yixing moaning beside him he was coming, too quick but so hard and so good.

“Let me have it Kyungsoo.”

Chanyeol lolled his head to watch Kyungsoo settled on Yixing’s lap, pushing Chanyeol’s cum into his mouth the same way he did with Yixing’s. He continued to kiss Yixing, moving so he was straddling Yixing’s thigh, bucking up against it until he was pulling away from Yixing’s mouth to give a broken moan.

“We should do that again,” Yixing said later on after they were back home, showered and in Chanyeol and Kyungsoo’s bedroom. Kyungsoo nodded in agreement before looking at Chanyeol. He grinned.

“I can’t fuck you but think we can come up with something.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey have some more chanxingsoo :D

Yixing felt like he was developing some kind of kink for watching Kyungsoo and Chanyeol fight.

He blamed Junmyeon and Yifan for it personally, since their leaders always made him watch over the men when they spared together. ‘They might really kill each other by accident’ was the explanation that he got when he was asked to observe them and be on standby for healing, and after just one training match Yixing discovered that their fear was not an over exaggeration. If Kyungsoo was rough with Yixing then he was downright reckless with Chanyeol and if Yixing didn’t know any better he would have bet Kyungsoo didn’t even like Chanyeol.

Yixing didn’t look away from the monitor as the observation room shook violently. He did reach out to hit the button for the microphone that broadcasted into the training room. “Please don’t kill the healer,” he said as he always did when they got too close to the training space.

The pair had gone into a blind spot when they crashed into the observation room wall but quickly moved back into focus on the monitor. Yixing leaned in, watching as Kyungsoo tackled Chanyeol, gripping him around the middle. They weren’t using their powers but Kyungsoo was still able to pick Chanyeol up like he was casually grabbing a bag. He brought him down to the ground and Yixing zoomed in to watch them wrestle. He wished that he went down to the training room so he could get a closer look. The camera didn’t show him everything that he wanted to see: muscles flexing and tensing, sweat dripping down their bodies, the grins on their faces as they traded licks--

Yixing didn’t know if he was developing a kink for watching them fight or was just aware that it was the closest thing to watching them have sex that he was ever going to see.

The rush of movement stopped. Kyungsoo had a knee on Chanyeol’s chest, his hand pressed down on his neck. Kyungsoo looked up towards the camera closest to him. Yixing turned on the microphone again. “Battle goes to Kyungsoo. War does too, let’s call it.”

“One more Yixing!” Chanyeol pushed himself to his feet when Kyungsoo let him go. “I can pin him this time!”

“Kyungsoo’s won all five battles Yeollie,” Yixing said, even if he hated saying no to Chanyeol for any reason. He went to being glad that he was up in the observation room so he didn’t have to have a close up of Chanyeol’s pout. “Live to fight another day. I’m tired, and the last time I let you two fight alone Kyungsoo broke your arm in 6 different places.”

“5,” Kyungsoo corrected. Yixing hit the button that worked the lights of the training room.

“I’ll see you two upstairs.”

Yixing got his shower out of the way and let himself into Kyungsoo and Chanyeol’s room, waiting on Chanyeol’s bed for the two of them to finish cleaning up. Kyungsoo returned first. Yixing looked at him as he tumbled back onto his bed, pulling his tablet from under his pillow. “Can I stay the night?”

Yixing slept in Kyungsoo’s bed every night for the past few weeks but he still thought it important to ask. They weren’t dating after all; they’d yet to bring up that topic. Kyungsoo nodded. “Are you going to sleep in Chanyeol’s bed?”

“No. Or, well, until you two finish.” Yixing knew that Kyungsoo liked to go over training matches with Chanyeol afterwards, talk about what was going right and what could be better. They’d sit up all night sometimes, Kyungsoo eager to teach, Chanyeol eager to learn. If Yixing could keep his eyes open he’d stay up all night with them just listening to them go on.

Yixing curled up around a pillow as they waited for Chanyeol to return. Yixing was half asleep when the room door finally opened again. Chanyeol looked over to him, then at Kyungsoo, who sat up and shoved his tablet back under his pillow while Chanyeol tossed away the towel that was hanging over his bare shoulder.

“You--”

Kyungsoo words were cut off as Chanyeol tackled up. Kyungsoo and Yixing let out a surprised noise as Kyungsoo’s back hit the bed. Yixing watched as the men wrestled like they did on the training room floor, limbs tangling together and bodies shifting until Kyungsoo was on his back once again. Chanyeol’s knee was on his chest and his hands were on Kyungsoo’s wrists so they were pinned beside his head.

“I told you I could pin you,” Chanyeol said, a look of triumph on his face.

“Because you caught him off guard,” Yixing said, amused.

“That’s not the important part.”

“You’re right, it isn’t,” Kyungsoo said. “What’s important is what you do after you have your opponent pinned. So what comes next?”

Chanyeol’s look of triumph melted away, leaving behind a lost expression. The seconds silently ticked away. Yixing could see Kyungsoo smiling. “Stumped? Need help?”

“Kiss him.”

Yixing said what he silently hoped for every time he watched Kyungsoo pin Chanyeol to the ground, what he really wanted to say when Kyungsoo looked at a camera to him and waited for a verdict. ‘You won, now kiss him, keep it going, it’s so hot’.

Chanyeol and Kyungsoo looked at him. “I didn’t mean to say that out loud,” Yixing muttered. They’d vaguely mentioned the three of them getting together again after the first time but never spoke about it again, maybe--

“Is that okay?” Chanyeol looked back down to Kyungsoo. “Is that right?”

“It’s okay. You decide if it’s right.”

Chanyeol turned again to Yixing. He nodded to whatever silent question he was being asked. “Kiss him. He likes to be kissed.”

They fooled around a great deal but more than that Yixing found himself dragged into Kyungsoo’s room or some other secluded place to makeout. At first Yixing thought it was because Kyungsoo was teaching him the right way to kiss--Kyungsoo was his first kiss that lasted longer than 3 very painful seconds after all--but even after he got more confident in his abilities Kyungsoo still stole him away to lock lips.

Chanyeol moved his leg off Kyungsoo’s chest and set it onto the mattress so he was straddling him. Yixing held his breath as he leaned down hesitantly, meeting Kyungsoo’s lips softly. Kyungsoo pushed back against him and Yixing could hear the sigh Chanyeol gave. He kissed him back just as soft and slow, like he was testing things out.

When he pulled back Kyungsoo suddenly pushed against the hold he was in. Chanyeol and Yixing both gave a yelp when Chanyeol was flipped onto his back, Kyungsoo straddling his hips. “Why don’t I just show you what you can do?”

Yixing’s heart beat hard in his chest, his skin heating up. Chanyeol just nodded. “Pay attention,” Kyungsoo warned him before leaning in and pressing their lips back together. Yixing whimpered as the kiss grew deeper before his eyes, catching a hint of their tongues sliding up against one another. At this point Yixing would have been undone, whining desperately, ready to have Kyungsoo’s hands all over him, but Chanyeol kept pace with Kyungsoo. He just groaned as Kyungsoo moved to kiss his neck, his hands reaching back to grope his ass.

“That’s right, good.” Kyungsoo’s words of encouragement earned him another hard grope. He bit into his lower lip and Yixing mirrored that action as well. He sat up, moving so he was sitting on the edge of Chanyeol’s bed. There was just enough of a walkway between the beds, Yixing could reach out and touch Kyungsoo without having to get up, but he grabbed handfuls of Chanyeol’s blanket instead, keeping himself still. He wasn’t going to interrupt what he wanted to see for so long.

Kyungsoo worked kisses down Chanyeol’s chest until he was at a nipple. He rolled it between his teeth and Chanyeol tipped his head back, groaning softly. It didn’t take long before he was bucking up underneath Kyungsoo, one hand moving from Kyungsoo’s ass to the back of his neck.

“Are you sensitive there?” Yixing asked him softly.

Chanyeol sighed out his reply, “yea.”

Yixing watched excitedly as Kyungsoo exploited that sensitivity. Chanyeol wasn’t nearly as vocal as Yixing was, but he was breathing hard, flushed, his eyes shut and his head tipped back. Kyungsoo and Chanyeol shared the same sensitivity, so Yixing knew he’d love whatever Kyungsoo did to him. As Kyungsoo shifted to the other nipple Yixing wished he could touch Chanyeol, help Kyungsoo drive him crazy.

Kyungsoo let go of Chanyeol’s nipple when he heard a curse, moving up to meet his lips again. Kyungsoo began to rock his hips against Chanyeol and Yixing groaned in time with him. Chanyeol turned his head away from Kyungsoo, looking in Yixing’s direction, and Kyungsoo took the opportunity to give attention to his neck again, still slowly bucking against Chanyeol. Yixing’s cock throbbed, and he brushed his hand against it as he met Chanyeol’s half lidded gaze.

“Yixing.”

Kyungsoo called for him before Yixing could really touch himself like he wanted to. He immediately looked to Kyungsoo, watching as he sat up straight. “Can you get my lube for me? Bottom desk drawer.”

Yixing hurried to fulfill his request. He got to the container of lube but stopped short of actually giving it to Kyungsoo. He was transfixed with the sight of Kyungsoo grinding his ass on Chanyeol’s dick, a lazy smile on his face.

“Are you taking notes?” Chanyeol huffed.

“Am I being tested on this?”

“Not you. Well, you too.”

When Kyungsoo looked at him Yixing’s legs sprang back to life. He moved back to the bedside, holding out the bottle for Kyungsoo. It went ignored as he got off the bed, standing in front of Kyungsoo. “Are you paying attention? I want you to know this too.” Yixing nodded, eyes dropping down to watch Kyungsoo’s pants fall to the floor as they were pushed off. Kyungsoo kicked them away before grabbing a handful of Yixing’s shirt and pulling him in to kiss him hard.

Yixing lost his grip on the lube bottle as Kyungsoo pushed his tongue into his mouth. He could hear Chanyeol curse beside them. Just as Yixing began to moan, ready to drag Kyungsoo back onto Chanyeol’s bed, Kyungsoo pulled back. Yixing bit back the displeased noise that wanted to get out of him.

Kyungsoo straddled Chanyeol again. “If you stretch me out well I’ll give you more, okay?”

Yixing nodded, pulse racing. He retrieved the dropped bottle of lube, pouring some on his hand and coating his fingers. Kyungsoo stuck his ass up and Chanyeol helpfully held his cheeks apart. Yixing sucked his lower lip in, desperately wanting to run his tongue against the twitching ring of muscles presented to him. He behaved though, running his slick finger along it before pushing it in slowly, careful not to brush up against Chanyeol in the process.

“Good, nice and slow.” Yixing thrust his finger inside of Kyungsoo until the resistance started to fade, then he pulled out completely, adding another finger. Kyungsoo pressed back against him, meeting the forward push of his fingers halfway. “Good baby.”

Yixing shivered when he heard the word ‘baby’ in Kyungsoo’s low voice. “Stretch him good for me baby.” Hearing from Chanyeol left him shaking. He had to pause for another second, but another push back from Kyungsoo got him back to work.

Once he was able to work a third finger in him Kyungsoo was groaning softly, steadily fucking himself back on Yixing’s fingers. It took all he had not to touch himself as he fingered Kyungsoo. He looked so good, and Chanyeol seemed to be taken with the sight himself.

“That’s enough baby. Pass me the lube, let me put some on Chanyeol.”

Oh he would have loved to do that for Chanyeol too. Together Kyungsoo and Chanyeol worked his pants down until they were down around his ankles. Yixing stared, teeth dug into his lower lip, as Kyungsoo took his lube covered palm and gripped Chanyeol’s cock. Chanyeol thrust up into Kyungsoo’s hand as he spread the fluid up and down his shaft. When it was all spread out Kyungsoo sat up on his knees, guiding himself back onto Chanyeol’s cock.

As the swollen head of it disappeared into Kyungsoo’s ass Yixing just couldn’t help himself anymore, the heat at the pit of his stomach too great to ignore. One hand covered his mouth while the other moved to stroke himself through his pants. Just a few pumps and he was coming weakly into his pants, his legs shaking, eyes closing.

“Shit, Yixing.” Chanyeol moaned softly. “That was so hot.”

“Didn’t want to wait?” Yixing felt a wave of embarrassment when he heard Kyungsoo, but opening his eyes he found Kyungsoo looking at him fondly. “It’s okay, I like when you get impatient.”

Kyungsoo tugged him by the shirt again, their lips meeting in a sloppy kiss as Kyungsoo continued to sink down onto Chanyeol’s cock. When he was completely down he gave Yixing’s lip a parting bite before pointing back at Chanyeol’s bed. “Sit and watch. I want to do this with you next time.”

Yixing couldn’t even watch Kyungsoo on Chanyeol without coming in two seconds; he didn’t think he would be able to last Kyungsoo riding him. He kept that thought to himself for the moment, sitting down as he was told. Kyungsoo wiggled his hips, eliciting a curse from Chanyeol. “Don’t pound into me, I can’t get off like that. Just go slow.”

Kyungsoo started to lift off of Chanyeol’s dick a little and lower himself down. With every thrust he pulled up a little more until he was halfway off of Chanyeol’s cock. He lowered himself closer to Chanyeol, pressing a hand on his chest, and Chanyeol dug his heels into the mattress so he could meet Kyungsoo’s thrusts down and fuck up into him. Their lips were moving, surely some dirty talk was passing between them, but Yixing couldn’t focus on that, too hypnotized by the sight of Chanyeol fucking Kyungsoo, a dream come true.

At some point Kyungsoo moved a hand to jerk himself him. He came silently, brows furrowed, mouth hanging open. Yixing whimpered at the sight. Kyungsoo lowered himself to kiss Chanyeol, and when their lips came together Chanyeol fucked up into Kyungsoo faster. It didn’t take long before the movement became a broken one, a low groan filling the room.

For a minute the loudest noise in the room was the two men panting. Then Kyungsoo laughed.

“I didn’t think you were going to come in my ass. I would have gotten a condom.”

“Fuck, I’m sorry Soo.” Kyungsoo shook his head, still chuckling.

“I can hold it in until I get to the bathroom.”

Carefully Kyungsoo pulled off of Chanyeol and got to his feet. Yixing helped him get back into his pants and got him a towel to take with him to the bathroom. Chanyeol let out a big sigh when the door shut behind Kyungsoo, stretching out on the bed.

“I liked that,” Yixing said.

“Me too.”

“We should clean up.”

Chanyeol pulled up their pants and the two of them regathered their towels and shower things. “Do...do you think anyone heard that?”

\--

Junmyeon glanced at his bedroom door as it was damn near kicked down. He didn’t bother to lift his head from where it was resting on Yifan’s thigh. If Jongdae thought that their innocent but intimate position was worth commenting on he didn’t think it was nearly as important as what he did come to say.

“Jun--”

“We know,” Junmyeon and Yifan said in unison. Yifan didn’t even look away from the TV. Seconds later Luhan was in the doorway as well.

“Yi--”

“We know,” they repeated.

“We’ll talk with them about the noise in the morning,” Junmyeon said with a sigh. “Goodnight.”

After they were gone Junmyeon grabbed a pillow to shove his face into. He could hear Yifan laughing. “I guess it’s good that they’re so...energetic?”

“Not helping.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm guessing this is my unofficial pwp au now lmao. Also what is their job and is anyone working???? How do they have so much time to fuck????

**Author's Note:**

> I think is the fastest I've ever written something lmao I don't even think this was all that dirty but I hoped ya'll liked it anyway <3


End file.
